Conventionally, people who suffer from Achilles tendon disorder such as Achilles tendon rupture or Achilles tendonitis, have generally worn, for example, a support for compressing the entire ankle joint region or a support for preventing ankle joint sprain, when they have a daily life or play sports. However, the conventional supports merely employ a stretchable fabric to compress and secure the ankle joint region, and hence there is a problem in that a dorsiflexion of the ankle joint (movement of raising a toe, that is, movement of stretching the Achilles tendon under stress) cannot be suppressed.
Further, there has been known a sock having spacer cushions arranged in the Achilles tendon region (see, for example, Patent Document 1). However, the sock is merely configured to form a predetermined space between the Achilles tendon and a shoe, and hence the sock can never actually suppress the dorsiflexion of the ankle joint.